A Wolf Among Us
by JemmaaaFitzy
Summary: Jemma Simmons has a secret. She is a werewolf and has been since she was eighteen years old. She tries to keep it hidden from everyone, but then Fitz finds out but, he doesn't care. He accepts her for who she is and still loves her no matter what, but Jemma is still worried about HYDRA finding out and experimenting on her.


Jemma Simmons had been hiding a secret from everyone ever since she was eighteen. She was surprised that she had kept it for so long, but she managed to keep it to herself and find a serum that she could use to control it when it did happen.

The truth was that when she was young, she was bitten by a werewolf and ever since the curse hit when she was eighteen she turned every full moon and tried to isolate herself from people. Even if she had the serum, she still didn't want to risk hurting anyone, and she didn't want to risk HYDRA finding her and experimenting on her.

She was scared to her very core that HYDRA might find out about it and use it against her. Take away the serum and just let her loose in SHIELD so that she would kill anyone on sight. All that she wanted to do was stay safe, and whenever the full moon came she managed to inject herself with the serum and sneak off of the bus until the curse wore off and she returned the next morning with nobody asking any questions.

On that day, when there was a full moon she injected herself with the serum and sneaked away into the twilight. The moon hadn't fully come up yet, so she still had some time left for being human, but of course she didn't have too much time left and she was trying to get as far away as possible before she changed and before anyone spotted her and decided to follow her.

Fitz was still in the lab when he saw her run out and of course he was curious. He had never seen her sneaking around before, so of course his first instinct was to be worried about her which is why he followed her. After all they had become friends again and had even started dating, so he was going to be worried for her. Keeping his distance he followed her into some nearby woods, and watched her. She seemed frantic and panicked, but all he wanted to do was help her, getting slightly closer to her he bit his lip before making himself known.  
"Jemma?" He called out, causing her to stop and freeze on the spot.  
"Fitz, you shouldn't have followed me," she whispered not even turning to look at him.  
"Why not? What's wrong?" He asked her, moving closer.  
"No, you can't be here. Please I'm begging you!" She turned to him, panic filling her eyes as she felt the moonlight on her face. She knew that she couldn't escape it now. She already knew that her eyes had turned a dark yellow, which caused Fitz to step back and then of course she collapsed as her bones realinged and she got more wolf like.  
"Jem?" Fitz moved closer to her, as she changed and when she finally took on the hazel brown wolf form. He knelt down in front of her and looked her in the eye.  
"How long have you been like this?" He asked, but knew that he wasn't going to get a reply since he didn't speak wolf. She couldn't even reply to him, and it killed her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hide it from him for too long, but she had done it for ten years before, so she thought that she was doing fine. It was just the fact that she was lying to him for so many years that killed her and caused her to hang her head in shame with a small whine.

Fitz lifted her head and rested his forehead against hers, even if the fur did tickle his nose a little, but he didn't want to be far away from her. He just wanted her to know that he loved her still and that she was important to him no matter how she looked. He wanted to be with her and hold her close no matter how she looked.  
"Jemma, I love you and if you don't want anyone else to know then I wont tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me. I promise," he assured her, hugging her and staying in that position for a few minutes. She moved her head over his shoulder and closed her eyes. If he accepted her like this then, she knew that she could trust him and she knew that he loved her. This was the only thing that mattered to her. For Fitz to accept and love her for who she was. It was how she felt about him, but the only problem was the fact that she knew because of her being like this it would mean that if she forgot to take the serum just once, then she might turn on Fitz and hurt or kill him, and she really didn't want that.


End file.
